Ein Jahr
by Fuzzelball
Summary: Tony erhält die schockierende Nachricht: Sie ist unheilbar krank. Ein Jahr später stirbt sie - und Steve bleibt allein zurück AU!, Fem!Tony ((Slightly) more info in my profile)
1. Ein Jahr

_„Und willst du, Steven Grant Rogers, die hier anwesende Antonia Stark zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ‚ ja ich will'."_

_„Ja ich will."_

_„Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau."_

_Ich wartete nicht auf die Zustimmung des Priesters. Ich küsste sie sofort, denn es war einer der letzten Küsse, die wir jemals miteinander teilen würden._


	2. Der Anfang vom Ende

_**Kapitel 1: Der Anfang vom Ende**_

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es so enden würde, dass es überhaupt so kommen könnte. Tagtäglich hört man von tragischen Todesfällen, von Unglücken und von den trauernden Hinterbliebenen. Freunde, Eltern, Kinder, Ehefrauen… Ehemänner.

Man hört es, man trauert mit ihnen, aber gleichzeitig denkt man sich 'das passiert mir nicht'. Und dann passiert es einem doch. Und dann steht man da und trauert dem nach, was noch hätte sein sollen, was noch hätte sein können.

Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen als unser Leben sich drastisch veränderte. Und zwar zum Schlechten.

Der Tag, an dem Tony mit mir Schluss machte und ich nicht wusste warum…

_„Es ist vorbei, Steve", sagte sie am Telefon._

_„W-was, Tony, warum? Was ist los?"_

_„Finde dich damit ab." War das letzte was sie mir an diesem Tag sagte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich falschgemacht hatte. Sie hatte einfach aufgelegt. _

_Ich nahm mir den Rest des Tages und auch die nächste Woche frei. Wir waren sechs Jahre zusammen gewesen, warum, um alles in der Welt, machte sie aus heiterem Himmel mit mir Schluss?_

_Den Grund erfuhr ich erst rund fünf Wochen später…_

_„Pepper, was tust du hier?" Pepper Potts stand vor meiner Tür und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes. Aber was wollte sie hier? Hatte sie sich nicht um Stark Industries zu kümmern?_

_„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, dringend." Sie sah mich eindringlich an._

_„Na schön, komm rein."_

_Sie trat ein und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzte sich nicht, sah nur aus dem Fenster. Es beunruhigte mich sie so zu sehen; sonst lachte sie immer viel._

_„Worüber willst mit mir sprechen?"_

_Sie sah mich endlich an. „Es geht um Tony-"_

_„Was will sie von mir? Warum ist sie nicht hier, wenn es so wichtig ist?!" Ich schrie sie an ohne es zu merken, aber sie blieb völlig gefasst._

_„Warum hat sie sich von dir getrennt?"_

_Ich wandte mich von ihr ab. „Hat sie mir nicht gesagt. Das Einzige, was sie mir noch gesagt hat, war, dass ich mich damit abfinden soll." Was wollte Pepper von mir?_

_„Sie hat dir gar nichts gesagt…" Keine Frage. „Du weißt gar nicht was los ist." Sondern eine Aussage._

_„Was du nicht sagst." Ich schloss die Augen und ließ meinen Kopf sinken._

_„Steve, du musst unbedingt mit mir zum Tower kommen!"_

_„Warum? Hat Tony schon jemand besseren gefunden und will mir diese Tatsache unter die Nase reiben?"_

_„Steve, ihr bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."_

_Ich sah wieder auf und drehte mich um. „Nicht mehr viel Zeit wofür?" Sie schwieg. „Pepper, antworte!"_

_Sie atmete tief durch. „Tony ist krank. Sie hat Krebs im Endstadium."_

_Mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose, ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie wäre gar nichts dagegen gewesen. „Was…?"_

_Pepper versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, aber schaffte es nicht so ganz. „Die Ärzte können ihr nicht mehr helfen. Sie geben ihr noch ein Jahr, maximal. Darum hat sie mit dir Schluss gemacht."_

_Ich sank aufs Sofa. Tony würde sterben und sie sagte mir nichts davon… Tony würde sterben…_

_„Steve, bitte." Pepper saß plötzlich neben mir und ich konnte mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Ich klammerte mich an sie und fing an, alles was ich in den letzten Wochen angestaut hatte, rauszulassen. Ich schämte mich nicht vor Pepper zu weinen. Sie tat dasselbe und wir hatten allen Grund dazu. „Ich verlange nicht, dass du dich mit ihr versöhnst oder sonst irgendwas, aber bitte, komm mit mir. Sie schläft und isst nur alle paar Tage und sieht jetzt schon aus wie der Tod auf Urlaub. Und sie vermisst dich. Es war nicht so, dass sie dich nicht mehr geliebt hat…"_

_„Ich muss sie sehen", murmelte ich unvermittelt. „Ich muss sie sofort sehen."_

_Pepper stand auf und zog mich mit ihr hoch. Ich würde Tony nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Wir gingen nach unten und ich erkannte sofort Happy in der Limousine vor der Tür. Er sah mit glasigen Augen in den Rückspiegel. „Hey, Steve."_

_„Happy…"_

_Die Fahrt zum Stark Tower war unerträglich lang. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bevor wir endlich vor den riesigen Glastüren standen. Pepper ging voraus und ich versuchte verzweifelt mich zu beruhigen, mich zu sammeln, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ehe wir's uns versahen hatten wir Tonys Privatstockwerk erreicht. Ich war mehr als nervös. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild und ich befürchtete es würde mir aus der Brust springen sobald ich Tony sehen würde._

_Pepper führte mich ins Wohnzimmer und da stand sie. Sie musste Peppers Highheels auf dem Marmorboden gehört haben, trotzdem drehte sie sich nicht um._

_„Tony", rief Pepper. Keine Reaktion. „Tony, dreh dich um." Nichts. Sie stand so still da, dass ich befürchtete, dass wir vor einem Androiden stehen würden. „Tony, Steve ist hier." Sie hob abrupt den Kopf und schien aus dem Fenster zu sehen. „Dreh dich um, Tony."_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich endlich um und ich sah was Pepper gemeint hatte. Ihr Gesicht war leicht eingefallen und sie schien allgemein an Gewicht verloren zu haben. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihr Haar war zerzaust. Sie sah nicht mehr aus wie die Tony, die ich kannte. Sie war ein Schatten ihrer Selbst._

_„Was macht er hier?" Tony starrte uns fassungslos an. „Pepper, was macht er hier?!"_

_„Das weißt du ganz genau." Pepper blickte sie starr an. „Ich kann nicht mitansehen wie du dich von allem und jedem abschottest. Ich kann zwar verstehen, warum du das tust, aber was nicht in meinen Kopf will ist warum du Steve verlassen und ihm nichts gesagt hast!"_

_„Weil er nicht mitansehen soll wie ich elendig krepiere! Glaubst du das macht mir Spaß?!"_

_Sie kehrte uns den Rücken zu und es zerriss mir das Herz, als ich sie weinen hörte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schritt ich zu ihr hinüber und legte meine Arme um sie. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und konnte meine eigenen Tränen nicht unterdrücken._

_Ich weinte vor Freude, dass ich sie wiederhatte, sie im Arm halten konnte. Ich weinte vor Schmerz, weil ich wusste, dass sie bald für immer fort sein würde…_

Das war der Anfang vom Ende…


	3. Was ich noch machen wollte

**_Kapitel 2: Was ich noch machen wollte…_**

Von da an wich ich ihr nicht mehr von der Seite. Sie lehnte es strikt ab von irgendjemandem umsorgt zu werden, aber sie hätte mich besser kennen sollen, als das ich mich von ihr in dieser Sache abweisen lassen würde.

_„Steve, ich meine es ernst."_

_„Ich auch. Ich lasse dich hier nicht allein", erwiderte ich. „Ich bleibe hier oder du kommst zu mir."_

_Sie schmunzelte. „Widerstand ist zwecklos, oder wie war das?", seufzte sie._

_„Ganz genau." _

_„Schon komisch…", sagte sie und wandte sich zum Fenster. „In den vergangenen Wochen, die, in denen du nicht da warst, hatte ich Angst."_

_Meine Muskeln verkrampften sich fast schon schmerzhaft. Ich wusste nicht genau warum._

_„Aber jetzt… ich weiß auch nicht… jetzt nicht mehr." Sie drehte sich wieder zu mir um. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du hierbleiben willst?"_

_„Ja." Zu Zögern brauchte ich nicht._

_„Das musst du nicht."_

_„Ich weiß."_

_„Es wird nicht schön werden."_

_„Ich weiß."_

_„Ich kann dich nicht davon abbringen."_

_„Nein."_

_Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte ich mir denken können…"_

_Ich entspannte mich wieder und ging auf sie zu. „Das hättest du…" Sie war schon immer kleiner gewesen als ich, aber jetzt kam sie mir noch kleiner und schutzbedürftiger vor, obwohl sie mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt hätte, hätte ich das jemals laut gesagt…_

_„Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke", sie sah zu mir auf, „hatte ich noch einiges vor."_

_„Was?" Ich war verwirrt. Tony war mehr als weltgewandt. Sie war bereits in Städten und Ländern gewesen, dessen Namen ich nicht einmal hatte aussprechen können. „Was meinst du?"_

_„Naja, ich bin zwar schon wer weiß wo gewesen, aber du warst nie dabei." Sie tat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wollte schon immer mit dir die Welt bereisen."_

_Ich blickte sie verwirrt an. „Mit mir?"_

_„Mit wem denn sonst? Es gibt so vieles was ich dir zeigen wollte, so viele Orte die du hättest sehen sollen…"_

_„Wir waren schon mal gemeinsam im Urlaub."_

_„Steve, L.A. zählt nur bedingt. Was ich meine, ist London, Paris, Rom, Moskau. Solche Städte. Los Angeles war mehr oder weniger eine Geschäftsreise."_

_„Ich fand's trotzdem schön." Ich wusste, was sie meinte. Auch ich hatte Pläne, die nun zu Staub zerfallen waren. „Tun wir's."_

_„Was?"_

_„Ziehen wir's durch. Ich werd' meinen Job kündigen. Ich finde irgendwie, irgendwann schon einen neuen. Wir reisen um die Welt."_


	4. Reisen

Es ist so schmalzig, dass es schon fast eklig ist, und ich muss es wissen, ich hab's geschrieben. ;)

Das nächste Kapitel wird besser... wird auch mehr passieren.

Ein paar Tage später hatte ich sowohl Job als auch Wohnung gekündigt und mein gesammeltes Zeug in den Stark Tower verfrachtet. Tony und ich hatten dutzende Reiseziele ins Auge gefasst und diskutiert. Ich hatte ein wenig den Überblick verloren, aber Tony schien alles im Griff zu haben.

Es hatte vier Wochen gedauert bis wir uns endlich auf sechs Orte geeinigt hatten; wir würden jeden Kontinent besuchen. An das, was danach kommen würde, mochte ich noch gar nicht denken.

In diesen vier Wochen hatte sich Tony, Peppers Beobachtungen zufolge, von zurückgezogen und fast schon depressiv zu offen, lebensfroh und fast schon arbeitswütig zurückentwickelt. Wir hingen oft in ihrer Werkstatt rum. Sie schraubte, ich zeichnete. Immer dasselbe Motiv…

Auch wenn ich es vermeiden wollte daran zu denken, gelang es mir nicht immer.

Und unglücklicher Weise bemerkte Tony genau das öfter als mir lieb war…

_Sie wurde immer still bevor sie beteuerte, dass sie es verstehen könnte, wenn ich einen Rückzieher machen würde._

_„Steve, im Ernst-"_

_„Nein!"_

_„Steve, dass Pepper dich hierher gebracht hat, dass du freiwillig gekommen bist, war mehr als ich jemals von dir verlangen könnte."_

_Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. „Ich bleibe hier", knurrte ich._

_Sie sah mich an bevor sie lächelte._

_„Es gab nie ein Zurück für mich. Seit dem Tag, an dem Pepper bei mir vor der Tür stand und mir erzählte, dass du nicht mehr lange hast, habe ich niemals daran gedacht dich hier alleinzulassen. Ich liebe dich."_

_Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an._

_„Ich werde jede einzelne Sekunde, die ich mit dir haben werde, genießen und ich werde weder nach vorn, noch zurückblicken. Ich habe noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen und ich habe es auch nicht vor."_

_Ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen und sie riss sich von mir los. Sie lief nicht davon sondern klammerte sich an mir fest, während sie weinte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und vergoss selbst ein paar Tränen. _

_„Weißt du, ich glaube wir sollten anfangen zu packen."_

_Sie zuckte kurz zusammen bevor ich ein Kichern von ihr hörte._


	5. Station Eins: Peru

Drei Tage später flogen wir los.

Der erste Halt war Peru, Lima, um genau zu sein. Wir hatten vor, ein wenig am Strand zu liegen, uns zu entspannen und uns die Kultur näherer anzusehen. Aber der Hauptgrund waren die Anden. Tony hatte sich fest vorgenommen auf einen Berg zu steigen und von dort runterzuspucken. Sie würde immer ein Kind bleiben…

_Ich sah aus dem Fenster als unser Flugzeug landete; Pepper hatte uns einen Privatjet überlassen. Lima war eine Großstadt wie New York, aber trotzdem vollkommen anders. Von dem ausgehend, was ich aus dem Fenster unseres Flugzeugs sah, war es sogar noch mehr zubetoniert als New York. Aber das war mir in diesem Moment mehr als egal. Ich beobachtete viel lieber Tony, wie sie aus dem Fenster sah und vor Aufregung ständig auf und ab wippte._

_„Miss Stark, Mister Rogers, ich muss Sie bitten sich hinzusetzen und Ihre Sicherheitsgurte anzulegen. Wir befinden uns im Anflug auf den Aeropuerto Internacional Jorge Chávez. Die Außentemperatur beträgt 19°C und es weht ein schwacher bis mäßiger Wind aus südlicher Richtung", informierte uns unser Pilot. Und dieser Pilot war kein Geringerer als JARVIS. Tony hatte wirklich JARVIS' Software in den Bordcomputer eingespeist und somit verzichteten wir, zu meinem Leidwesen auf einen menschlichen Piloten. Nennt mich altmodisch, aber ich hätte mich ein klein wenig sicherer gefühlt, wenn jemand wirklich im Cockpit gesessen hätte._  
_Aber ich musste zugeben, dass JARVIS einen ziemlich guten Job machte._

_…_

_Die Luft war zwar angenehm warm, aber ziemlich feucht. Wir mussten allerdings nicht lange draußen warten, denn es fuhr bereits eine Limousine vor als wir ausstiegen. Der Chauffeur grüßte auf Spanisch und ich war heilfroh, dass Tony mehr als nur fließendes Englisch sprach._

_„La dirección del hotel es... Tome el camino más corto para llegar" Man hörte nicht mal ihren Akzent raus, fand ich jedenfalls, allerdings hatte ich auch keine Ahnung von Spanisch..._

_Ich half dem guten Mann unser Gepäck, welches zum Großteil aus Tonys Sachen bestand, in den Kofferraum zu laden und setzte mich neben Tony auf den Rücksitz. Man konnte über sie sagen was man wollte, aber Tony Stark reiste mit Stil. Es war schön kühl in der Limo und mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als Tony nach dem mit Eis und Champagnerflaschen gefüllten Kühler griff um die wohl teuerste sich darin befindende Flasche rauszunehmen und aufzumachen. Die Gläser standen schon bereit und sie schenkte ein. Ich starrte das Glas an, das sie mir hinhielt._

_„Steve, nimm das Glas", lachte sie und ich tat, was sie mir sagte. Wir stießen an und ich konnte nicht anders als anzufangen zu lachen._

_„Das ist das verrückteste, was ich jemals gemacht habe."_

_„Du hast wohl vergessen, mit wem du hier bist", grinste sie. „Jetzt tu nicht so überrascht, das hättest du wissen müssen, als du dich auf mich eingelassen hast."_

_Da hatte sie Recht. Bei unserem ersten Date hatte war das komplette Kino leer, weil sie dem Besitzer eine fast schon unanständige Summe Geld gezahlt hatte, um etwas Privatsphäre zu gewährleisten. Irgendetwas, was Tony tat, als ‚normal' oder ‚langweilig' zu bezeichnen, kam einer schon fast Beleidigung gleich._

_Der Fahrer hatte uns bereits ins Stadtinnere befördert als wir aus dem Fenster sahen. Wir fuhren am Parque de las Naciones vorbei und bogen auf die Avenida la Marina, glaube ich. Ich hatte mich ein wenig schlau gemacht. Wir fuhren durch Siedlungen und sogar Baustellen._

_„Ich hab' ihm gesagt er soll den kürzesten Weg nehmen und der scheint wohl hierdurch zu führen", sagte Tony._

_Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Schluck, während das Auto eine scharfe Kurve nahm. Ich fiel auf Tony, die dank meines schweren Körpers und den Naturgesetzen erstmal gegen das Fenster gematscht wurde._

_„Hey, das Meer."_

_Ich sah aus dem Fenster und staunte. Wir fuhren tatsächlich nur wenige Meter vom Meer entfernt die Avenida Costanera entlang und ich vergaß für einen Moment die Welt um mich herum. Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich in New York verbracht und die einzigen Gewässer, das ich je gesehen hatte, waren der Hudson und der East River, an irgendeiner Bucht war ich nie._

_Ich merkte auch erst gar nicht, dass sich unter mir etwas bewegte, bis Tony mir am Ohr zog. „Steve, du zerquetscht mich", hustete sie, während sie versuchte mich am Ohr von ihr runterzuziehen. _

_„Entschuldige." Ich setzte mich wieder auf und ließ sie atmen. Sie lächelte mich an._

_„Du warst wirklich nie an so einem Ort, oder?"_

_„Nein."_

_„Warte ab, es wird noch viel besser."_

_Und das wurde es. Tony hatte das zwar nicht gemeint, aber mir klappte die Kinnlade trotzdem nach unten, als ich die Klippe zu unserer Linken sah. Zweifellos die Costa Verde. Wir fuhren noch eine Weile auf dem Circuito De Playas, bis wir wieder ein paar scharfe Kurven nahmen und auf eine andere Straße bogen, die uns wieder ins Stadtinnere bringen würde. Hochhäuser, kleine Baustellen und Spielplätze rauschten an uns vorbei, als ich wieder, unelegant wie ich war, auf Tony lag. Ich erdrückte sie diesmal nicht, ich wurde lediglich angegrinst und zwar auf eine der Arten, die ich so sehr mochte. Die ‚Wenn-wir-auf-dem-Zimmer-sind-bist- du-fällig Weise'._

_Und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis wir endlich ankamen. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich nach insgesamt sieben Jahren Beziehung mit Tony allmählich daran gewöhnen sollen, aber ich konnte nicht anderes, als ein kleines Keuchen rauszulassen, als ich sah, dass wir vor dem teuersten Hotel Limas im Bezirk Miraflores standen._

_„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."_

_„Doch, warum?"_

_„Wirklich?"_

_„Ja. Für dich nur das Beste." An dem Punkt konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten._

_„So eine 0,5-Zimmer-Wohunug hätt's doch auch getan."_

_„So ein Quatsch."_

_Die Tür ging auf und Tony stieg aus. Na schön, vielleicht hatte ich da ein wenig überreagiert, aber alles, woran ich in diesem Moment denken konnte, waren die Unsummen an Geld, die Tony allein für diese Reise hatte ausgegeben haben müssen. Ich wollte fast gar nicht wissen, wo wir die anderen fünf Reisen leben würden; das Einzige, was über die wusste, waren die Länder und Städte, nicht einmal wie lange wir an einem Ort blieben._

_„Usted no quiere salir?"_

_Ich sah zu unserem Fahrer auf, der mich ein wenig erwartungsvoll ansah, bevor ich wiederum erwartungsvoll zu Tony sah. _

_„Er fragt, ob du nicht aussteigen willst."_

_„Oh, ja, natürlich." Mit leicht rotem Kopf stieg ich aus und wollte gerade unser Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum mitnehmen, als mir der junge Mann zuvor kam._

_„He estado haciendo esto."_

_„Er sagt, er macht das."_

_Ich nickte kurz und folgte Tony ins Hotel und ich glaubte mein linkes Auge zucken zu fühlen. Ich bleib wie ein Idiot in der Eingangshalle stehen. Sogar die Mülleimer sahen luxuriös aus._

_Ich bekam mit, dass Tony derweil zur Rezeption ging…_

_„Buenos días! He reservado la suite presidencial. En el nombre de Stark."_

_Ich sah mich immer noch um, als mir jemand auf die Schulter tippte._

_„Hier der Schlüssel", sagte Tony und hielt mir die Karte zum Zimmer hin._

_„Welches Zimmer haben wir?"_

_„Wirst du schon sehen."_

_Wir nahmen den Fahrstuhl und fuhren hoch… und höher… und höher. Bis wir endlich ganz…oben… ankamen… ich trat hinaus und starrte auf ein blankes Messingschild neben den zwei großen Mahagoniflügeltüren, in das zwei Worte eingraviert waren._

_„Presidental Suite?" quietschte ich. Ja, ich quietschte. Ich wusste selbst nicht, dass ich das konnte._

_„Presidental Suite." Tony kam ebenfalls aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus und zog ihre Schlüsselkarte durch den Schlitz neben der Tür. Sie drückte die Klinke runter und schwang die Tür auf. Was ich sah verschlug mir die Sprache; alles, was noch aus meinem Mund kam, waren undefinierbare Laute des Unglaubens._

_Wir befanden uns in einer Art Wohnzimmer wieder, welches größer war, als mein ganzes Apartment. Durch die Zeit mit Tony war ich zwar große Räume gewöhnt, aber ich fand mein schlichtes, kleines Apartment immer noch am schönsten. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich immer noch dort gewohnt hatte und nicht bei Tony._

_Mitten im Raum stand ein riesiges, schwarzes Klavier, dahinter das gigantische Panoramafenster mit Blick aufs Meer. Tony huschte an mir vorbei. „Steve, du musst schon reinkommen, oder willst du im Gang schlafen?"_

_Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und setzte endlich einen Fuß über die Schwelle. „Das hier ist also unser Zimmer…"_

_„Machst du Witze? Das hier ist unser temporäres Wohnzimmer."_

_Ich schluckte. „Tony, jetzt mal ernsthaft. Was hat das alles gekostet?"_

_„Geld."_

_„Tony."_

_„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen."_

_„Was? Warum?"_

_„Weil es ein Geschenk ist." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ich wusste, dass ich diese Diskussion haushoch verloren hatte. Wenn sie das tat, hatte man besser die Klappe zu halten, sonst würde sie richtig schlecht gelaunt werden. Und das war das Letzte, was ich wollte._

_Ich seufzte. „Schön, wie du meinst." Sie lächelte triumphierend._

_„Komm, lass uns den Rest ansehen." Sie zerrte mich durch die Hallen und ich wurde mit jedem Zimmer, durch das wir gingen, langsamer. Wir hatten sogar eine eigene Sauna! Ich fiel fast vom Glauben ab._

_Wir kamen endlich zum Schlafzimmer und als ich das riesige Bett sah, wurde ich urplötzlich furchtbar schläfrig. Ich ging zu Tony, die aus dem nicht minder großen Fenster sah, legte den einen Arm hinter ihre Knie und stützte mit der anderen ihren Rücken, als ich sie hochhob und wie eine Braut zum Bett trug._

_„Steve, was machst du?"_

_„Steve müde. Steve muss schlafen", murmelte ich nur und legte sie aufs Bett. „Und Steve will nicht allein schlafen." Ich legte mich neben sie und zog sie näher heran._

_„Es ist erst Mittag."_

_„Steve egal."_

_Sie schnaubte und versuchte sich von meinen Armen zu befreien. Tja, Pustekuchen._

_„Steve, lass los."_

_„Nein, Steve kuscheln", sträubte ich mich wie ein kleines Kind._

_„Du nervst", knurrte Tony schläfrig. Sie klemmte ihren Kopf unter mein Kinn. „Und jetzt ist Ruhe. Tony müde, Tony muss schlafen." Das war einfacher als gedacht._

_…_

_Wir wachten einige Zeit später auf. Es war bereits dunkel draußen. Wir hatten den gesamten ersten Tag in Peru verpennt._

_„Wie spät ist es?"_

_„Genau 8.32."_

_„Das darf nicht zur Gewohnheit werden."_

_Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und hievte Tony auf meinen Bauch. „Was haben wir jetzt vor?"_

_„Essen." Tony war immer noch zu müde; an diesem Punkt konnte sie nicht einmal mehr ganze Sätze bilden._

_„Was soll's denn geben?" _

_„Irgendwas Leckeres."_

_„Sehr präzise."_

_„Ich bin müde."_

_„Das bist du sonst auch. Die Ausrede zählt nicht."_

_…_

_Am nächsten Morgen wurde dann auch gleich durchgestartet. Trotz ihrer allmorgendlichen, zeitweise schon ins Extreme gesteigerten, Müdigkeit, war Tony schon vor dem Morgengrauen auf den Beinen…_

_„Steve, steh auf!"_

_„Was? Warum?" Ich sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist fünf."_

_„Morgenstund' hat Gold im Mund."_

_„Und Gold im Mund ist ungesund. Deine Worte", nuschelte ich ins Kissen._

_„Ich verspreche, ich werde dich nie wieder damit nerven so früh aufzustehen."_

_„Was haben wir überhaupt vor?"_

_„Wir gehen in den Bergen wandern."_

_Ich warf ein Kissen nach ihr und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinem eigenen._

_…_

_Zwei Stunden später waren wir dann schon auf dem Weg nach San Juan de Lurigancho, einem Stadtteil von Lima, der an die Anden grenzt, und von wo aus wir einen noch recht kleinen Berg heraufkrackseln wollten. _

_„Tony, jetzt beruhig' dich doch mal."_

_Sie war so hibbelig, dass es schon fast nervig war. „Okay." Sie hörte augenblicklich auf zu zappeln und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter._

_„Kleines Nervenbündel", lächelte ich und zog sie näher heran. „Versprich mir, dass du keine unnötigen und oder verrückten Stunts da oben abziehst."_

_Sie schaute mich empört an. „Steve, du kennst mich._

_„Ja, genau darum reden wir gerade darüber."_

_…_

_Wir kamen nach ungefähr einer Stunde am Fuß der Anden im Nordosten von San Juan an. Wir, das heißt Tony, hatten uns für den kleinen Teil des Gebirges entschieden, der San Juan und Santa Anita voneinander trennte. _

_Wir stiegen aus dem Jeep und traten in die Menschenmenge des meist besiedelten Districtos von Lima._

_„Ich nehme an, Sie sind Señorita Stark und Señor Rogers?" Wir drehten uns um und schauten einem jungen Mann, etwa in unserem Alter, ins Gesicht. Er lächelte uns freundlich an, als er uns die Hand entgegenstreckte. „Ich bin Pedro, ihr heutiger Führer."_

_„Ich bin Tony, das ist Steve", sagte Tony und schüttelte ihm schon fast euphorisch die Hand. Es war wirklich putzig wie sie sich freute._

_„Wir werden heute nicht an Felswänden hochklettern. Wir nehmen den Circuito Jicamarca. Normalerweise fahren dort die Mountainbiker an jedem sonnigen Tag das Gebirge rauf und runter, aber heute ist der Circuito nur für Bergsteiger frei. Das ist nicht normal."_

_Ich sah mit weit hochgezogenen Brauen zu Tony herüber, die mich, wie erwartet, mit schockierter Miene ansah und die Hände ein Stück hochhielt. Alles an ihr schrie schuldbewusst 'ich war's nicht'. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah zur sich vor uns aufbauenden Gebirgskette auf._

_„Wir gehen dort nicht allein rauf. Wir nehmen noch eine Freundin von mir mit." Er ging zu einem kleinen Stall. Und brachte ein vierbeiniges, langhalsiges Tier mit. „Das hier ist Cristina."_

_„Na, was bist du denn für eine", brabbelte Tony das Tier an, welches meiner Meinung nach gefährlich nach Lama aussah._

_„Señorita, Sie sollten nicht so nah-"_

_„Bah!"_

_Zu spät._

_Das augenscheinliche Lama hatte Tony, ehe wir's uns versahen, mitten in Gesicht gespuckt._

_„Igitt!"_

_„Geht es Ihnen gut, Señorita?", fragte Pedro und eilte zu Tony._

_„Sie meinen abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass mir dieses gemeine Viech gerade volle Breitseite ins Gesicht gerotzt hat?!", knurrte Tony eigentlich mehr das sich vor ihr befindliche Tier, als unseren Führer an. Als das Lama jedoch zurückknurrte, wich sie ein Stück hinter Pedro._

_Wir bepackten die stolze Cristina mit dem Bisschen, das wir dabei hatten und marschierten bergauf. Ich sah mich um, während wir immer weiter gen Himmel stiegen. Es war umwerfend zu sehen, wie alles immer kleiner wurde und man nicht anders konnte, als immer wieder den Fleck zu suchen, an dem man losgegangen war. Tony hielt sich während dieser ganzen Zeit von dem plüschigen Tierchen fern, das ihr auf so rüde Art und Weise die Meinung gegeigt hatte._

_Wie es aussah hatte Tony auch um zusätzliche Umwege gebeten. Wir liefen stundenlang umher, erst auf dem Circuito Jicamarca, dann auf zahllosen kleinen Wanderwegen und umrundeten sogar den kleinen nördlichen Abzweig von Santa Anita, bevor wir kehrt machten. Auf dem höchsten Gipfel bei Santa Anita blieben wir kurz stehen und sahen hinaus._

_„Unglaublich…"_

_„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir wirklich hier stehen…"_

_Der Ausblick war atemberaubend. Es war leicht neblig, aber man konnte darüber hinwegsehen. Die Sonne stand hoch und der Himmel war klar. Man konnte ins Tal hinab sehen, über Santa Anita, Rimac, La Victoria und das Stadtzentrum, über San Miguel und Miraflores, bevor sich in der weiten Ferne der Pazifik ausbreitete._

_Ich hätte den ganzen Tag hier in Frieden stehen können…_

_„So, und nun zum geschäftlichen Teil."_

_… bis Tony in stolzem Gange zur Klippe schritt… und allen Ernstes den Abhang hinunterspuckte._

Geplanter Upload war letzten Montag, besser sehr spät als nie. Ich hab' versucht genau zu recherchieren, aber es kann trotzdem sein, dass ich irgendwas falsch interpretiert oder gar vergessen habe. Wem was auffällt, kann es ruhig kundtun. Google, bzw. Google Übersetzer waren auch wegen meiner nicht vorhandenen Spanischkenntnisse nur bedingt hilfreich.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Tony von einem Berg spucken wollen würde. Ich hab' meinen Onkel gefragt, warum er auf einen Berg steigen würde und aus seiner sehr spontanen Antwort wurde Tonys Grund.

Hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. ;)


	6. Station Zwei: Marokko

Die zweite Station war Marrakesch im Herzen Marokkos. Noch heißer als Peru und mit wesentlich mehr Sand. Wir hatten uns in Peru schon an feuchtwarmes Klima gewöhnt, aber auf die knochentrockene Wüste waren wir nicht so ganz vorbereitet…

_Wir wurden wieder abgeholt und Tony gab die Adresse diesmal auf Französisch durch. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten vom Flughafen bis zum Hotel und ich nahm mir fest vor, Tony auf eine Staderkundungstour mitzunehmen, sie notfalls mitzuschleifen, wenn es nicht anders ging; das war sie mir nach der Sache mit dem Bergsteigen schuldig, auch wenn es sich gelohnt hatte. Es gab in der Stadt sogar ein Theater, wo sie auch mit hinkommen musste, ob sie wollte oder nicht._

_Auf den Straßen von Marrakesch liefen sogar Kamele… oder waren das Dromedare… ich konnte mir das noch nie merken. Auch hier hatte Tony weder Kosten, noch Mühen gescheut und wir waren wieder einmal im teuersten Hotel der Stadt untergebracht. Wir bestellten schnell was zu essen beim Zimmerservice und verbrachten den Rest des Tages faul am Pool._

_Einige Tage wurden einfach nur gefaulenzt, andere waren weitaus ereignisreicher, wie der angedrohte und auch durchgezogene Theaterbesuch oder der Kurztrip nach Casablanca. Ich schliff Tony tagelang durch die Stadt, ohne dass sie sich auch nur einmal beklagte. Als ich sie fragte, was los sei, sagte sie nur wie schön es sei mich lächeln und so begeistert zu sehen._

_Und mir wurde schlagartig klar, was wir hier überhaupt taten. Wir versuchten das Beste aus einer ausweglosen Situation zu machen die mich sogar in meinen Alpträumen verfolgte._

_„Morgen machen wir übrigens etwas, was auch mir einen Heidenspaß macht", holte sie mich in die Realität zurück._

_„Und was wäre das?"_

_„Sag ich nicht! Aber ich verspreche, du kannst ausschlafen."_

_…_

_Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Vor uns erstreckte sich eine Laufbahn, die in die Wüste führte und sich irgendwann im Sand verlief. Dutzende Kamele samt Reiter bewegten sich über die Bahn und zu den provisorischen Stallungen._

_„Kamelrennen?" War das wirklich ihr Ernst?_

_„Ja, Kamelrennen!" Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich zu den Kamelen rüber. „Wir machen natürlich kein richtiges Rennen, aber wir werden auf ihnen reiten."_

_„Tony, ich freue mich dich endlich wiederzusehen", rief ein älterer Mann neben drei gesattelten Kamelen und breitete seine Arme aus._

_„Amir! Wie geht's dir?" Sie umarmten sie kurz und fest bevor Tony uns bekannt machte. „Steve, das ist Amir, er wird uns begleiten."_

_„Freut mich."_

_„Ebenso."_

_Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Ich war noch nie auf einem Pferd geritten, geschweige denn auf einem Kamel._

_„Das ist ganz einfach", beantwortete Amir mein unausgesprochenes 'wie soll das gehen?' „Tony, komm, wir zeigen es ihm._

_Tony trat ein Schritt näher zum Kamel und hielt sich am Sattel fest. Sie schwang ihr Bein über den Rücken des Tieres und setzte sich auf. Amir signalisierte dem Kamel, das es aufstehen sollte, was es auch ohne zu mucken tat. Tony grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd als sich das Tier in Bewegung setzte und mit ihr über den Platz spazierte._

_Amir half mir ebenfalls bevor er auf sein eigenes Kamel stieg. Wir ritten Richtung Westen, dem Wasser entgegen. Tony und ich ritten nebeneinander, während ich mich langsam, aber sich an das komische Gefühl des auf dem Kamel Sitzens gewöhnte._  
_Amir ritt voraus und einige Stunden später, als die Sonne begann hinter dem Horizont zu verschinden, schlugen wir unser Lager hinter einem Felsen auf. Tony und ich teilten uns ein Zelt und waren gerade dabei Decken und Kissen auszupacken, als sie sich auf mich warf._

_„Hey, was soll das?"_

_„Ich wärm' schon mal vor."_

_„Was?"_

_„Naja, in der Wüste wird es nachts ziemlich kalt. Weißt du, da gibt's nur eine wirksame Methode", meinte sie verschlagen._

_„Ja, sich gut zudecken", grinste ich zurück._

_…_

_Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich noch vor Tony wach. Es war schummrig draußen, als ich mich vorsichtig aus ihrem Griff befreite und sie in die warmen Decken einpackte. Ich schlich mich aus dem Zelt in die morgendliche Kälte hinaus und sah die Sonne aufgehen. Es war ein unglaubliches Schauspiel, als sie hinter dem Gebirge noch hinter Marrakesch empor stieg, den Himmel in rot und violett tauchte und die Wüste in pures Gold verwandelte. Ich erschreckte mich als sich auf einmal Tonys Arme wie zwei Schlangen um meine Taille wanden._

_„Ich hab' mich schon gefragt wo du bist", wisperte sie und stützte ihr Kinn auf meine Schulter. „Dass wir so was noch mal sehen."_

_…_

_Wir ritten noch bis zum Mittag weiter und ich war mir sicher, dass ich mir meine 'vier Buchstaben' durchgescheuert hatte. Ich wippte leicht vor, um auszutesten, wie es um meinen Hintern stand, als ich ein Kichern zu meiner Rechten hörte. Ich konnte zwar nur ihre Augen sehen; der Rest wurde vom schützenden Kopftuch verdeckt, aber ich wusste, dass Tony lächelte. Und allein das war mir eine lädierte Rückenverlängerung wert._

_„Wir sind da", rief Amir einige Meter vor uns. _

_Wir konnten bislang lediglich das Meer sehen, doch bei Amirs Ausruf gab Tony ihrem Reittier leicht die Sporen und es trabte zu Amir bevor es langsamer wurde uns schließlich stehen blieb. Ich trieb mein eigenes Kamel ebenfalls an. Mein Blick war auf Tony geheftet bis ich sie erreicht hatte._

_„Sieh dir das an", atmete sie die Worte fast nur aus._

_Ich sah nach vorn und fiel fast vom Kamel. Vor uns erstreckte sich ein gewaltiger Strand vor einer Stadt aus weißem Stein, von einer Mauer umgeben, mit Türmen besetzt und auf der felsigen Küste erbaut._

_„Willkommen in Essaouria, der Stadt des Windes."_

_…_

_Die Stadt war zwar nicht so groß wie Marrakesch, aber trotzdem ziemlich imposant. Auch wenn es bestimmt normal war, dass auch hier Kamele durch die Straßen schlenderten, wurde man hier etwas schräg angesehen, wenn man auf einem ritt._

_Wir gingen am Hafen entlang, wo überall dutzende kleine, blaue Boote lagen, auf Märkte, auf denen riesige Mengen von Obst, Gemüse und anderen Dingen verkauft wurden, und sogar in der Innenstadt auf den Bürgersteigen. Und ich weiß, dass es seltsam klingt, aber ich kam nicht darüber hinweg, dass überall Palmen standen._

_…_

_Tony und ich standen an der Hafenmauer und sahen der Sonne dabei zu, wie sie hinter den Schleierwolken und dem Horizont verschwand. Ich hielt Tony in meinen Armen, alles war perfekt… bis ich einen Schwarm Möwen bemerkte, der direkt auf uns zukam._

_„Tony, ich glaube, wir sollten-"_

_„WAH!" Tony schubste mich leicht zur Seite. Als sie einer 'Fliegerbombe' auswich._

_„Das hab' ich gemeint."_

_„Ihr dämlichen Mistviecher!", brüllte sie den Vögeln hinterher. „Wenn ich euch in die Finger kriege!"_

_„Werd' ich aber richtig zugeschissen", kicherte ich und war froh, dass sie mich in ihrem halben Tobsuchtsanfall nicht hörte._

_…_

_Wir übernachteten in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Hotel und machten uns in aller Frühe wieder auf den Weg nach Marrakesch, welches wir anderthalb Tage später erreichten._

_Wieder im Hotel überholte Tony mich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, was mir ganz recht war._

_„Sag mal, Steve, was hat Amir dir eigentlich noch in die Hand gedrückt, als wir uns verabschiedet haben?", hörte ich Tony aus den Schlafzimmer rufen._

_„Warte kurz!" Ich trat aus der Badzimmertür und musste grinsen, als ich Tonys ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah._

_„Steve, was hast du da an?", lachte Tony und konnte sich ab da nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Sie brach schon fast zusammen vor Lachen und ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln._

_„Warum?", grinste ich zurück, „Amir hat gesagt mir würde das stehen."_

_Und das tat es auch, allerdings muss ich schon zugeben, dass es an Tony besser ausgesehen hätte. Ich trug nämlich ein schulter- und bauchfreies, weißes Top, passend zu einem weißen Rock mit blauen und goldenen Stickereien auf der Vorderseite, der bis zum Boden reichte. Amir hatte mir dieses fragwürdige Ensemble mitgegeben, um Tony eine Freude zu machen. Dieser Plan ging vollends auf. Tony kugelte sich vor Lachen auf dem riesigen Himmelbett._

_„Das kann ich mir denken", kicherte sie und kriegte sich langsam wieder ein. „Der Rock betont deine Hüften wirklich sehr. Kommt gut." Sie fiel fast vom Bett._

_„Freut mich, dass es dich so amüsiert, aber ich glaube, dass wir den Abend mit anderen… Aktivitäten besser könnten ausklingen lassen." Ich fing an leicht die Hüften zu schwingen und Tony hörte abrupt auf zu lachen._

_„Amir, ich könnt' dich knutschen", stotterte sie als ich auf sie zukam._

_„Wie wär's, wenn du jemand anderen knutschen würdest?" Ich beugte mich zu ihr herab. „Wie wär's mit mir?"_

Heute nur halb so lang als das letzte Kapitel, aber ich hoffe es reicht erstmal;) Vielleicht überarbeite/ verlängere ich's noch mal...  
Steves Faszination für Palmen am Straßenrand südlicher Länder und Tonys Hass auf Möven basieren auf meinen eigenen Erfahrungen.  
Meinungen sind gern gesehen!


	7. Station Drei: Japan

Das erste woran ich denke, wenn ich mich an Japan erinnere, ist Tony, dann die Hauptstadt Tokio, dann Sushi und dann die Toilette…

_Das Penthouse-Apartment war selbstverständlich vom allerfeinsten, was anderes hatte man bei Tony nicht zu erwarten._  
_Sie stand auf dem Balkon und sah über die Dächer der Stadt als ich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam. Es war kühl draußen und es wehte eine leichte Brise._

_Ich trat auf den Balkon und sah über ihre Schulter, als ich meine Arme um ihre Taille legte. Hier oben konnte man den Lärm der Straße gar nicht mehr hören. Wir sahen auf die funkelnde Skyline Tokios, bis Tony sich umdrehte und mich angrinste. „Ich hab' Hunger. Lass uns essen gehen."_

_Ich grinste zurück und griff ihre Hand. Sie drehte eine elegante Pirouette. Ich fing sie hielt sie fest._

_„Schön, ich will Sushi."_

_„Ja! Mir fällt gerade auf, dass wir noch nie zusammen Sushi essen waren. Alles Mögliche, aber kein Sushi. Das müssen wir ändern! Zieh dir schnell was an, ich hab' Hunger!"_

_Ich küsste sie kurz und zog mir ein T-Shirt an bevor sie mir noch wortwörtlich das Ohr abkauen würde._

_„Auf 'los' geht's los!" Wir fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten in die Lobby. Als ich ein paar Tage zuvor zum ersten Mal vor diesem gläsernen Ungetüm stand, das uns fast einen halben Kilometer über den Boden bringen konnte, war mir ziemlich mulmig. Das Problem war nicht die Höhe sondern die Tatsache, dass wenn ich nach unten sah, ich den Menschen dabei zusehen konnte wie sie schrumpften. Tony, wie bei eigentlich allen Dingen, die normale Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzen würden, schaute jedes Mal begeistert nach unten, wenn wir im Affenzahn Richtung oberste Etage sausten._

_Die Stadt war am Abend genauso belebt, wie am Tag als wir auf die Straße gingen. Alles war taghell erleuchtet. Wir gingen in ein kleines, gemütliches Restaurant und setzten uns in den hinteren Teil. Ich warf sofort einen Blick auf die Speisekarte, wobei sich schon das erste Problem auftat: Ich wusste nicht was da nun Fisch und was Fleisch war. Ich konnte weder Japanisch lesen, noch sprechen. Tony hingegen blätterte seelenruhig durchs Menü und legte nach einer Weile die Karte zeremoniell nieder, geduldig wartend auf meine Wahl._

_„Ehm… ich nehm' das gleiche wie du."_

_„Kugelfisch mit Seetangbeilage? Das ist nicht was für jedermann."_

_„Was ist mit Vorschlag B?" fragte ich nervös zurück._

_„Vorschlag B wäre, dass wir uns die Sushi-Platte teilen."_

_„Vorschlag B finde ich doch sehr ansprechend."_

_Wie gerufen kam dann auch schon der Kellner und nahm unsere Bestellung auf. Ich wusste so gut wie alles über Tony; so gut wie alles, weil ich erst jetzt herausfand, wie viele Sprachen sie eigentlich beherrschte. Spanisch, Französisch, Japanisch und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war._

_„Wir haben die letzten Tage nur sinnlos rumgesessen. Was wollen wir die nächsten Tage machen?", fragte Tony._

_„Ich will noch mal zum Meiji-Schrein-"_

_„Wegen der Gemäldegalerie."_

_„Und zum Nationalmuseum."_

_„Mich wundert es immer wieder, dass du nicht Geschichte studierst. Dann müssen wir aber auch noch zum Kaiserpalast."_

_Tony konnte man normalerweise nur unter Zwang, Androhung von Couchverbannung oder allgemeinem Liebesentzug dazu bewegen sich für Geschichte zu 'begeistern', aber ich war der Letzte, der sich beklagen würde._

_Ich mochte japanisches Essen eigentlich ganz gern. Die einzige Schwierigkeit, und das daraus resultierende Problem Nummer zwei, waren die Stäbchen, die bei einem Grobmotoriker wie mir, ein ziemliches Handicap darstellten._

_So versuchte ich schon beinahe verzweifelt mit den so verhassten Essutensilien einigermaßen klarzukommen, was mir leider unmöglich schien._

_„Warte, ich zeig's dir." Tony griff nach den Stäbchen und legte sie mir richtig in die Hand. „Und jetzt vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger… ja, genau so, sehr gut. Jetzt versuch's mit dem kleinen Happen."_

_Und es funktionierte tatsächlich. Stolz schaufelte ich mir etwas Sushi in den Rachen und kaute zufrieden darauf rum. Wer hätte gedacht, dass roher Fisch so gut schmeckte._

_Glücklich und satt machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Stadtinnere und gingen in eine Bar, in der Tony uns Sake bestellte._

_Das sollten wir noch bereuen._

_…_

_Am nächsten Morgen war mir unglaublich flau im Magen. Ich drehte mich um zu Tony, die immer noch schlief. Vielleicht brauchte ich ja nur etwas Frischluft; letzte Nacht hatten wir ja immerhin noch einiges getrunken._

_Ich setzte mich auf und beging einen folgenschweren Fehler. Der Raum fing an sich zu drehen. Als er schließlich damit aufhörte, nutzte ich meine Chance und spurtete zum Badezimmer, wo mir mein gestriges Sushi einen schönen guten Morgen wünschte._

_„Steve, ist alles klar bei dir?"_

_Großartig, ich hatte mit meinem Rumgewürge Tony aufgeweckt. Morgens um sechs. Stellt euch vor, jemand würde euch samstagmorgens um sechs aus dem Bett holen. So war Tony immer drauf, völlig egal welcher Tag war._

_„Mir geht's gut" rief ich mit gequälter Stimme, als ich mich wieder in die Schüssel übergab._

_„Hört sich aber nicht so", sagte sie genau neben mir. „Die Erkundungstour verschieben wir wohl besser, was?" Sie rieb mir sachte den Rücken._

_„Nie wieder Sushi", würgte ich hervor und beugte mich wieder über's Porzellan._


	8. Station Vier: Russland

Moskau war zu der zugeschneit. Zentimeterhoher Schnee. Überall. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal froh sein würde Schnee zu sehen. Nach Peru und Marokko war es eine willkommene Abwechslung…

Moskau war eine Stadt der Kultur. Und sogar Tony gefiel das. Ihr Interesse an Kunst war doch größer als ich zu hoffen vermochte und so standen wir einige Tage nach unserer Ankunft in der Tretjakow-Galerie vor der 'Offenbarung des Christus gegenüber den Menschen' von Alexander Iwanow und diskutierten über die Bedeutung des Künstlers in der heutigen Zeit. Wir diskutierten eigentlich so ziemlich jedes Bild, das uns gefiel und verbrachten sogar Stunden damit.

Als die Durchsage auf Russisch kam, dass das Museum bald schließen würde, zog Tony eine Flunsch. „Wir kommen morgen wieder", murrte sie.

Wir spazierten am Abend den Roten Platz entlang. Zu dieser späten Stunde war beinahe niemand mehr draußen auf den Straßen und wir konnten in aller Ruhe durch Moskau scharwenzeln. Tony brachte mir ein wenig Russisch bei… naja, sie versuchte es zumindest, aber ich und die russische Sprache würden wohl niemals die dicksten Freunde werden. Es ging eine Weile so: Wir gingen über den Platz, während ich gebrochenes und, ich war mir sicher, vom Niveau her, beleidigend schlechtes Russisch sprach und Tony ihr Lachen nach ein paar dahin genuschelten Sätzen nicht mehr für sich behalten konnte.

Wir merkten gar nicht, wo wir eigentlich hingingen, bis ich nur kurz zur Seite blickte und sah, wovor wir eigentlich standen: die Basilius-Kathedrale. Alles war hellerleuchtet, die Farben leuchteten sowohl im Licht, als auch in der Dunkelheit und ich schaute mir dieses imposante Bauwerk ganz genau an…

Bis ein Schneeball in meinem Genick landete.

„Hey, wer war das?" Blöde Frage.

„Ich nicht!", rief Tony ein paar Meter hinter mir, den nächsten Ball des Schmerzes schon zur Hand.

„Spinnst du?" Und schon hatte ich den nächsten sitzen.

„'Tschuldigung, ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht", kicherte sie schadenfroh.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und legte mir selbst ein kleines Geschütz zu und… Mist, sie konnte ausweichen.

Es ging hin und her, mindestens eine halbe Stunde. Als die Uhr zur vollen Stunde schlug, drehte ich mich instinktiv zum Kirchturm um. Und mich erwischten gleich zwei Schneebälle, einer im Gesicht und einer am Arm. Vor Schreck taumelte ich kurz bevor mich ein weiterer Blattschuss rücklinks in die nächste Schneewehe beförderte.

„Ha! Gewonnen." Tony landete auf meinem Bauch und grinste mich auch noch frech an. „Und jetzt zu meiner 'Siegerprämie'."

„Niemand, der mich hinterrücks angreift, kriegt irgendwas von mir", gab ich zurück.

„Wie du meinst." Sie hielt mir allen Ernstes einen pappigen Schneeball übers Gesicht und war auch kurz davor ihn mir in Letzteres zu drücken.

Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hat, war dass ich nach ihren Armen griff, ihr den Schneeball abnahm und uns um hundertachtzig Grad rumdrehte. „Na, wer hat jetzt gewonnen?", fragte ich ungewohnt hämisch.

„Immer noch ich", zwitscherte sie und küsste mich dreister Weise auch noch.

'Schluss mit den Nettigkeiten', dachte ich mir im Stillen und drückte ihr den Schneeball mit einem nachgemachten 'Splatsch'-Geräusch mitten ins

Gesicht. „Du wolltest sagen?"

Sie spuckte den Schnee aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schön, du hast gewonnen."


	9. Station Fünf: Frankreich

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Tony für Paris weder ein Hotel, noch ein Apartment organisiert hatte. Brauchte sie auch nicht, schließlich hatte sie ein… ganzes… Haus!

_Die Eingangshalle war gigantisch. Der schwarze Marmor in Kombination mit den weißen Wänden und dem goldenen Stuck schüchterte einen schon fast ein. Tony hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir nach all den Hotels endlich mal in etwas wohnen sollten, in dem noch niemand sonst gewohnt hatte. Einer der Gründe, aus denen sie Paris gewählt hatte._

_Paris hieß nicht umsonst 'Stadt der Lichter'. Hier oben konnte man alles sehen. Die hellerleuchtete Glaspyramide des Louvre schien am hellsten zu strahlen. Wenn man über die Stadt sah, dachte man in den sternenbesetzten Himmel zu blicken. Es war kühl hier oben, aber das störte uns nicht._

_Wir würden nicht mehr lange haben, das war mir bewusst. Ich wusste, dass sie sterben würde, aber das war mir egal. Ich hatte schon länger darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt wusste ich, dass wir, ganz egal wie ihre Antwort auch sein würde, zusammenbleiben würden._

_„Es ist wunderschön hier oben", murmelte sie in meine Schulter._

_Ich zog sie näher, als ich bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Wir standen eine Weile einfach nur da, auf der Spitze des Eifelturms, über allem thronend._

_„Tony?"_

_Sie sah zu mir auf. „Ja?"_

_„Ich liebe dich." Sie lächelte und wollte mich gerade küssen, als ich vor ihr auf ein Knie niedersank. Sie sah mich völlig entgeistert und auch etwas bestürzt an. „Ich liebe dich", wiederholte ich, „und ich wollte eigentlich mein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen."_

_„Steve, nein", unterbrach sie mich, aber ich ließ mich nicht beirren._

_„Aber es ist wohl einiges anders gekommen. Das heißt für mich aber noch lange nicht, dass ich dich nicht trotzdem zu meiner Frau machen kann."_

_„Steve-"_

_„Heirate mich."_

_„Steve, ich habe noch ungefähr zehn Monate zu leben! Und… und du fragst mich ernsthaft, ob ich dich heiraten will?!"_

_„Ja." Diese Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Das wollte ich dich schon lange fragen."_

_Tony war erstaunt, erschüttert… „Du bist verrückt…"_

_„Du hast wohl vergessen, mit wem ich hier bin."_

_Sie zögerte, murmelte immer wieder die Worte 'unmöglich' und 'irrsinnig', lief sogar auf und nieder, bis sie stehen blieb. „Okay", krächzte sie ein wenig, „ja, ich will."_

_Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich wie der letzte Idiot gegrinst haben muss, aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal. „Ich hab' gerade keinen-"_

_Aber es kümmerte sie wohl nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Sie küsste mich. „Scheiß doch drauf", lachte sie und sprang mich an und wand ihre Beine um meine Taille._


	10. Station Sechs: Australien

Die vorgezogene Hochzeitsreise verbrachten wir in Australien.

_Der Flughafen von Canberra lag nur einige Minuten von unserer Unterkunft entfernt, die Tony schweigend zubrachte. Es war ungewöhnlich. Und beängstigend. Normalerweise konnte ich sie lesen wie ein offenes Buch, aber nun war die Luft so schwer, dass es schon fast ein Wunder war, dass ich nicht am Boden lag._

_Ich sah immer wieder zu ihr hinüber, aber sie mied Blickkontakt. Sie war angespannt, nervös, auf der Hut._

_Ich lehnte mich zu ihr hinüber und hielt sie an der Taille fest, zog sie zu mir, sodass ihr Rücken vor meiner Brust lag._

_„Was bedrückt dich?"_

_„Nichts." Ihre Stimme klang weitentfernt, als wäre sie mit den Gedanken ganz woanders._

_„Lüg' mich nicht an."_

_Sie drehte sich um und hatte schon den Mund weit offen, um zu protestieren, aber ich ließ sie nicht._

_„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass nichts ist. Es ist immer was, wenn du so ruhig bist. Worüber denkst du nach?"_

_Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder zur neutralen Maske, als sie nach vorn auf das verdunkelte Glas starrte, das uns von unserem Fahrer trennte. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"_

_„Tony, wir sind hier im Urlaub. Wir sollten nicht daran denken."_

_„Du hast mich falsch verstanden, Steve. Ich meinte das, was du mich in Paris gefragt hast."_

_Sie lächelte. Es war das Lächeln, das sie bei Pressekonferenzen auf den Lippen hatte. Das, welches nur wenige durchschauten._

_Sie log, spielte alles herunter, verharmloste es schon fast._

_Sie dachte über ihren Tod nach._

_„Ich will deinen Namen annehmen."_

_Sie versuchte mich abzulenken, weil sie wusste, dass ich sie durchschaut hatte._

_„Ach, wirklich?" Und ich ließ es zu. „Ich dachte, du wärst stolz eine Stark zu sein." Weil ich selbst nicht daran denken wollte._

_„Schon, aber der Name Rogers klingt doch auch nicht schlecht."_

_Ich konnte und wollte nicht daran denken._

_…_

_Unsere erste Nacht in Canberra war traumhaft. Es war sternenklar und angenehm warm draußen._

_Tony und ich schlenderten durch die Stadt und machten am West Lake halt, von wo aus wir auf die Springbank Island sehen konnten. Der Mond spiegelte sich im glatten Wasser, als wir uns im Staub am Rande des Sees niederließen. Die Sterne funkelten über uns, als eine leichte Brise das Wasser kräuselte. Auf einmal wurden die Wellen größer, als würde ein winziges Boot übers Wasser fahren. _

_„Sieh mal da", flüsterte Tony und deutete auf etwas im Wasser._

_Ich konnte es erst nicht erkennen, aber dann sah ich es doch: die beiden Schnabeltiere die an der Spitze der Wellen schwammen._

_…_

_Eine Safari im australischen Busch war unser Highlight._

_Wir fuhren von Canberra aus los und bewegten uns in nordwestlicher Richtung. Tony hatte, wie weiß ich bis heute nicht, eine Karte besorgt, in der die Lebensräume verschiedener Tiere markiert waren._

_Einige Stunden lang passierte gar nichts und wir beschlossen eine kleine Pinkelpause einzulegen._

_Als ich mich dann aber wieder umdrehte, tat ich erst einen Schritt zurück, als ich plötzlich ein Känguru vor mir stehen sah. Es blickte mich nur stumm und mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, fast schon fragend an, bevor es sich einfach umdrehte und davonhoppelte._

_Ich fuhr allerdings heftig zusammen, als ich Tonys spitzen Schrei hörte. Ich wusste erst gar nicht, was los war, befürchtete schon sie wäre von einer Schlange gebissen worden. Aber als ich sie rennen und ein Känguru fröhlich hinter ihr her springen sah, konnte ich mir ein Kichern einfach nicht verkneifen._

_Tony sprang auf den nächsten Baum und klammerte sich mit Armen und Beinen am höchsten Ast fest, den sie erreichen konnte, während das Känguru ihr dabei zuschaute._

_Ich ging langsam und vorsichtig auf Tony und das Tier zu._

_„Tony, was ist passiert? Was hast du dem armen Tier denn getan?", fragte ich meine verschreckte Verlobte, die mich angesäuert beäugte._

_„Was ich dem armen Tier getan hab'! Dieses 'arme Tier', wie du es nennst, hat mich beim Pinkeln überrascht!"_

_„Es hat dich beim Pinkeln überrascht?"_

_„Ja, und jetzt mach's weg! Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange halten und ich will da nicht runter, solange das da ist!"_

_„Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas überreagierst?"_

_„Steven!"_

_„Okay." Ich drehte mich zum Känguru und beobachtete es. Es sah mich an wie das, welches hinter mir stand, bevor es tatsächlich ebenfalls davonhoppelte. „Zufrieden?"_

_„Immens." Tony sah zu ihrer Rechten ein aschgraues Tier sitzen, das sie beobachtete. „Was geht?", sagte sie, als der Koala von Dannen krabbelte. _

_Sie ließ sich vom Ast hängen, bevor sie losließ und wieder auf mich zukam. Ich musste immer noch grinsen, als sie 'völlig cool' zu mir rüberschlenderte. „Mensch, das war mal 'n Erlebnis, was?", kicherte sie, versuchte die durchaus vorhandene Peinlichkeit zu dämpfen._

_„Das stimmt." Ich grinste immer noch und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu lachen._

_„Tja, passiert", meinte sie und grinste zurück, bevor ihre Augen Richtung Boden wanderten. Plötzlich schrie sie auf und ich konnte im letzten Moment meine Arme ausbreiten, um eine mir entgegen springende Tony aufzufangen, die immer noch panisch kreischte._

_„Steve, Steve, STEVE!"_

_„Was, was, was ist denn?"_

_„Da, da, DA!"_

_„Sprich in ganzen Sätzen!"_

_„Da ist Gruselvieh!"_

_Naja, fast. Sie zeigte auf etwas vor uns und als ich sah auf was, wich ich erstmal einige Schritte zurück._

_Vor uns stand eine aufgerichtete, ausgewachsene Kragenechse, die uns böse anzischte._

_„Steve, mach das weg!", quietschte mir Tony ins Ohr._

_„Wie soll ich das bitte machen?"_

_„Was weiß denn ich! Tritt auf sie drauf oder so!"_

_„Ich werd' doch nicht auf sie drauf treten!"_

_„Dann lass du dir doch was einfallen!"_

_Ich drehte mich ein wenig von der kampfbereiten Echse weg und setzte Tony wieder auf die Füße, die auch sofort hinter mich sprang. Ich trat vorsichtig auf die Echse zu und machte immer wieder „Husch"-Geräusche und wedelte mit den Armen, aber leider schien das dem Tier nur wenig zu imponieren. Stattdessen flitzte es urplötzlich an uns vorbei, als Tony vor Schreck fast einen Herzinfarkt erlitt._

_„Bescheuertes Drecksviech", keuchte Tony, die immer noch in leicht gebückter Haltung hinter mir kauerte._

_…_

_Wir machten uns wieder auf den Weg. Tonys Nerven waren nach einer guten Dreiviertelstunde wieder halbwegs beruhigt, als sie mich bat anzuhalten._

_„Was ist das?", fragte sie und hockte sich neben etwas, das wie ein Nest aussah. Darin lagen türkisfarbene Eier. Ich wusste, dass ich so was schon mal gesehen hatte, nur wo…? … Eier… türkis… Australien…_

_Hinter uns hörte ich ein lautes Trampeln und als ich mich umdrehte wusste ich auch, wessen Eier hier vor uns lagen. Ein großer Emu kam auf uns zu gerannt und hatte Tony bereits ins Visier genommen._

_„Tony, geh da weg!", schrie ich und lenkte den riesigen Vogel erfolgreich von Tony ab._

_Sie lief los und der Emu kam ihr natürlich hinterher. Ich lief ihr entgegen und packte sie, als mich erreichte, warf sie hinter mich und wich im letzten Moment dem Vogel aus. Ich schnappte mir Tony und rannte zu Jeep._

_Ohne Rücksicht auf mögliche Verluste schmiss ich meine Verlobte auf den Rücksitz, sprang selbst auf den Fahrersitz und trat das Gaspedal durch._

_„Steve, er kommt näher", rief Tony und drehte mich kurz um, um zu sehen, dass der Emu immer noch hinter uns her sprintete._

_„Nicht mehr lange", sagte ich und schaltete in den nächsten Gang. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis wir den Emu endlich abgehangen hatten und Tony sagte:_

_„Ich will ins Hotel zurück."_


	11. Zuhause

Nach fast vierundzwanzig Stunden Flug nach Hause freuten wir uns schon auf unser eigenes Bett. Wir waren immerhin drei Monate unterwegs gewesen…

_Der Tower war wie ausgestorben. Wo normalerweise Menschen hin und her hetzten und ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienten, herrschte jetzt Totenstille und Bewegungslosigkeit. Dass Pepper der gesamten Belegschaft frei gegeben hatte, wagte ich anzuzweifeln._

_Tony schien es nicht weiter zu kümmern, allerdings schien sie auch zu müde zu sein, um irgendetwas mitzukriegen._

_Als wir endlich oben ankamen ging Tony nicht ins Wohnzimmer, in die Küche oder zur Bar. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ließ sie meine Hand los und schlurfte in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ich folgte ihr und sah nur noch wie sie, Gesicht voraus, aufs Bett plumpste und sich nicht mehr bewegte._

_„Tony?"_

_„Ich schlafe."_

_Ich legte mich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. „Das war anstrengender als gedacht."_

_„Aber hallo", sagte das Kissen, „und ich schlaf' in Flugzeugen immer so schlecht."_

_Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu mir und ich legte mich auf die Seite._

_„Also… wegen der Hochzeit…"_

_Das hatte ich schon wieder völlig vergessen. Viel Zeit um großartig zu planen hatten wir ja nicht._

_„Weiß Pepper davon?"_

_„Ja, sie war recht begeistert von der Idee."_

_Sie wandte ihren Blick kurz ab und lächelte, als ob sie etwas wusste, was mir noch verbogen geblieben war. „Kann ich mir vorstellen", schmunzelte sie. „Wir müssen es etwas kleiner halten, finde ich."_

_Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Wir müssen es kleiner halten? Das kam grade wirklich von dir? Hast du Fieber?"_

_„Ja, ich weiß es klingt merkwürdig, aber ich hab' nicht so Lust auf die pompöseste Hochzeit in der Geschichte. Ich weiß auch nicht…" Sie legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte zur Decke. „Ich glaub' ich werd' alt…"_

_Ich konnte fühlen wie sich meine Miene verfinsterte. 'Ich glaub' ich werd' alt…' Schön wär's…_

_„Steve, hallo, ich rede mit dir. Was ist denn los?"_

_Ich starrte sie nur an, konnte nichts sagen oder tun. Ich lag regungslos neben ihr._

_„Steve…" Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf meine Wange, ihr Daumen wischte unter meinem Auge entlang und ich bemerkte, dass sie meine Tränen wegwischte. „Steve, ganz ruhig. Atme tief durch."_

_Der Atemzug kam als Schluchzen. Einmal mehr wurde ich daran erinnert, dass mit uns zu Ende ging. Das Jahr verging jetzt schon wie im Flug…_

_„Steve, beruhige dich." Sie nahm mich in die Arme, legte meinen Kopf gegen ihr Brustbein und fuhr mir mit der einen Hand durchs Haar und mit der anderen über den Rücken. Ich sollte sie eigentlich halten, ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass es nichts gibt, wovor sie sich fürchten müsste. Dass alles so bleiben würde wie es war. Also warum konnte ich es nicht? Warum war sie diejenige, die mir zuflüsterte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde?_

_Ich klammerte mich an sie und sagte nichts. Was sollte ich denn auch sagen?_


	12. Mrs Rogers

Ganz genau einen Monat später war es soweit. Pepper hatte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um die Feier so klein, geheim, aber trotzdem unglaublich luxuriös zu halten.

Einige sagen, dass man an seinem Hochzeitstag nervös sei. Auf mich traf das gar nicht zu. Ich war aufgeregt, ja, aber es war mehr eine vorfreudige Art der Aufregung. Ich hatte ihr Kleid noch nicht gesehen, aber ich konnte nicht anders, als mich ständig vorzustellen wie sie wohl aussehen würde…

_Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und rückte meine Krawatte zum x-ten Mal zurecht. Ich hätte mir zwar andere Umstände für alles gewünscht, aber es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können…oder?_

_„__Steve, bist du soweit?" Pepper steckte ihren Kopf durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen. Ich sah sie im Spiegel an und lächelte, als sie eintrat. Ihr stand das Brautjungfernkleid wirklich gut._

_„__Ich komme", sagte ich und wandte mich zum Gehen. „Was ist mit Tony?"_

_„__Sie dreht gerade etwas durch. Sie sagt immer, dass du doch nein sagen wirst oder die Hochzeitstorte explodieren würde-"_

_„__Oder der Priester erleidet einen Herzinfarkt."_

_„__Ganz genau. Sie überreagiert ein wenig."_

_„__Ich würde mir eher Sorgen machen, wenn es nicht so wäre."_

_„__Sie sieht bezaubernd aus."_

_Ich wandte mich zu ihr, als wir vor der Tür zum Garten standen._

_„__Also kipp' besser nicht aus den Latschen."_

_Ich musste schmunzeln, als sie los eilte, um Tony zu holen. Ich blickte auf die freie Fläche vor dem Altar. Dort wo eigentlich Stühle für die Gäste stehen sollten, war nichts. Wir waren lediglich zu fünft. Tony, Pepper, Happy, der Pfarrer und ich._

_Die Zeremonie hielten wir in einer abgelegenen Allee im Flushing Meadows Corona Park ab. Am Ende war ein Altar aufgebaut, zu welchem ein breiter Pfad aus weißen Blütenblättern führte. Überall in den Bäumen hingen weiße und gelegentlich orange Orchideen und Gladiolen. Das Einzige, was noch fehlte, war die Braut…_

_Ich ging zum Altar, wo der Priester bereits wartete. Er war etwas älter und lächelte mich wohlwollend an, als er mich kommen sah. „Bist du schon nervös, mein Sohn?"_

_Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Pater."_

_„__Das ist gut", sagte er und blickte an mir vorbei, sein Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen._

_Ich drehte mich um und meine Augen wurden groß wie Servierteller. Tony kam in einem langen, weißen Kleid auf uns zu. Ich erstarrte, als sie, von Pepper und Happy flankiert, auf mich zukam. Ehe ich mich versah stand sie schon vor mir und ich hätte nicht übel Lust gehabt sie zu nehmen, sie über meine Schulter zu werfen und mit ihr das Weite zu suchen. Aber ich blieb genau dort stehen, wo war, bewegen konnte ich mich nicht. Sie merkte genau das, nahm meine Hand in ihre und wir drehten uns gemeinsam zum Pfarrer um der geduldig auf uns wartete, Pepper zu Tonys Rechten, Happy zu meiner Linken. „Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um diesen Mann und diese Frau im heiligen Bund der Ehe zu vereinen. Es ist ein Versprechen, das nicht leichtfertig gemacht werden sollte."_

_Das würde ich nicht._

_„__Also willst du, Antonia Stark, den hier anwesenden Steven Grant Rogers zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ‚ ja ich will'."_

_„__Ja ich will." Kein Zögern, nur ein Zittern. Ich sah zu ihr hinüber, als der Pfarrer sich an mich wandte._

_„__Und willst du, Steven Grant Rogers, die hier anwesende Antonia Stark zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ‚ ja ich will'."_

_„__Ja ich will."_

_„__Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau."_

_Ich wartete nicht auf die Zustimmung des Priesters. Ich küsste sie sofort, denn es war einer der letzten Küsse, die wir jemals miteinander teilen würden._


	13. Talfahrt

Alles schien wie Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Doch das war es nicht.

Tony zog sich nach der Hochzeit immer mehr zurück. Sie aß kaum noch und schlief viel. Ich hatte sie schon oft in ihrer Werkstatt schlafend auf einem Hocker sitzend gefunden und sie ohne Zwischenfälle ins Bett getragen. Sie wurde immer schwächer.

Sie wurde auch öfter krank, Grippe und Erkältung gaben sich die Klinke in die Hand. Ihr wurde schnell kalt und ich brachte Tage damit zu sie im Arm zu halten und zu wärmen.

Ich musste auch verschärft darauf achten, dass sie ihre Medikamente nahm; so viel wie sie vom Tag verschlief, geriet das gern mal in Vergessenheit.

Pepper und Happy ging es ähnlich wie mir. Tony so zu sehen schmerzte die beiden genauso wie mich. Man konnte sehen, dass es mit ihr zu Ende ging…

_Ich sah in ihr Gesicht, als sie in meinen Armen lag. Sie schlief wieder nachdem sie ihre Medis genommen hatte. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde, traf es mich immer wieder. Ein Jahr war alles, was wir noch miteinander haben sollten. Warum traf es immer die Falschen? Warum sie? Warum ich?_

_Warum wir?_

_„Genau das wollte ich dir ersparen", hörte ich eine gebrochene Stimme sagen._

_Tony war noch blasser, ihr Gesicht schien noch eingefallener, als gestern. Sie war nicht mehr die Frau, die mich in einer Bar so lange zugetextet hatte, bis ich ihr meine Nummer gegeben hatte. Sie war ein kleines Häufchen Elend._

_Sie starb._

_„Das ist ganz genau das, was du nicht sehen solltest."_

_„Das ist mir egal." Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. „Als ich dich gefragt hab', ob du mich heiraten willst, habe ich mir das gut überlegt. Ich wusste, dass es hieraus hinauslaufen würde, Tony." Ich schluckte schwer und nahm ihre Hand. „Und ich habe es nie bereut."_

_Sie lächelte mich an. Mit Tränen der Gewissheit in den Augen…_

Wir verbrachten ihre letzten Tage zusammen. Ich wich ihr nicht mehr von der Seite…

Wir hatten den Gipfel bei der Hochzeit erreicht. Jetzt begann der Abstieg vom Berg des Glücks.

Ich habe nie bereut, dass ich bei ihr geblieben bin. Ich habe nie in Erinnerungen geschwelgt oder mir gewünscht, dass es wieder so ist wie früher, als unsere eigene kleine Welt noch kein Scherbenhaufen war. Ich habe im Hier und Jetzt gelebt. Ich habe jeden Moment genossen, ausgekostet, und versucht nicht an die Zukunft gedacht, die unvermeidlich sein würde.


End file.
